


Sweet Melodies

by Rebelscythe77



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bit OOC, on a date, they're just being fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelscythe77/pseuds/Rebelscythe77
Summary: Just Juban being fluffy and going out on a date
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 53





	Sweet Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be shorter but I got carried away. But I really wanted to write a fic where Juza and Banri go Karaoke together because Juza canonically has a good voice. It's set in Act1 btw.

Juza hummed as he came into his shared room. He had just been home to check up on his younger brother, but something told him that Banri may refuse to sleep without Juza. So, he entered their room only to see his boyfriend wide awake draped over the couch playing some video game.  
“How’s Kumon?” Juza tried not stare at Banri’s bare chest too much.  
“Fine, his fever started going down…” He trailed off trying to hide the deep shade of scarlet as he entered the room.  
“Like what you see?” Banri put the control down and stretched purposefully. Juza rolled his eyes he is eyes taking his shirt off.  
“What ya looking at?” Juza turned to see his boyfriend grinning at him.  
“Awww, but we’ve been dating for ages now.”  
“It’s only been a month.” Banri rolled his eyes turning back to the game. Sure, Banri’s probably never stayed in a slow-moving long-term relationship- neither had Juza- but sometimes Juza couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of all those who came before him. He brushed the thought off and continued to change his clothes.

3am. Juza had awoken to Banri shaking the taller boy and muttering into his arm.  
“What?!” Juza instantly regretted his tone.  
“Just couldn’t sleep…” Banri turned away from him. An awkward silence followed and Juza found himself fully awake staring at Banri’s back with a frown.  
“I can feel you stare.” Banri’s tone was sharp and curt almost like they hadn’t been dating.  
“Sorry.” Juza turned away unsure of what to do. Minutes maybe hours passed before Juza decided to speak up.  
“Settsu.” He received a low hum in reply. “Why can’t you sleep?”  
“I don’t know.” He could feel Banri shift in the bed, so he did too, finally face each other once again. A silence followed as they both listened to their breaths synchronize.  
“Want me to sing?” It was a sudden request; something Juza hadn’t thought through fully.  
“You can sing?” Banri snickered much to Juza’s displeasure.  
“If ya-” He was cut off by a chaste kiss.  
“Do it.” The words sounded too sweet to be coming out of Banri’s mouth and for a second Juza had forgotten the command. He just stared before he felt Banri’s head rest on his chest.  
“Well?” Juza gulped before he started. A little lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his brother if they couldn’t sleep. He sang with the same tone his mother had just a few hours ago when putting Kumon to sleep. He soon found Banri fast asleep a smile on his face and Juza drifted off too.

“Come on!” Banri smirked dragging Juza away from the Oaka High gate. The pair had started drawing attention as students flocked to see why the king of Hanaski High was here. Girls giggled and boys routed for a fight but Juza glared at them all managing to get some of the crowd away.  
“Your attracting attention…” Banri glanced to the crowd and shrugged.  
“Oi move.” Juza rolled his eyes finally giving into his boyfriend’s pleas. Both left the crowd Banri seemingly unbothered by the gossip and rumours; Juza still throwing an occasional glare behind his back. They both twisted around the streets of Veuldo sometimes taking interest in the various street acts being performed. Until they arrived at a seemingly grand venue. Juza wasn’t entirely sure what the place was but he followed Banri anyway trusting his judgement. Upon entering Juza wanted to run out as he saw a karaoke machine powered up and waiting to be used.  
“Surprise!” Banri smirked the annoying same smirk as always. “I booked out the whole place by the way.” Juza was speechless to say the least.  
“How did you buy it?” Banri snickered.  
“I rented it out from my pocket money, also my sis is close to the owners, so it was cheaper.”  
“Okay, but why here?”  
“You sang really well a few night ago so I wanted an excuse to hear it more.” Banri generally was never this open. It was especially obvious from the crimson blush his face had become and how he muttered the whole thing only enough for Juza to hear.  
“It wasn’t that good.”  
“Course it can’t be as great as my singing voice.” Banri grinned.  
“Bring it on babe.” Juza picked up a mic then realized what they were doing. Sure, the place was empty but that didn’t change much. He wanted it to be a good date which meant he couldn’t screw up. If he did maybe Banri woulnd’t-  
“Oi, did ya hear me?” Juza was suddenly aware of Banri’s presence in front of him.  
“Uhh what?”  
“You wanna pick a song, or should I?” Juza considered his options for a bit before shrugging.  
“Just say if you wanna do it or not…”  
“Dunno.” Banri rolled his eyes picking up the remote and putting on a general pop song.  
“I hate this song.” Juza deadpanned.  
“Well, I did give ya the chance to choose.” Banri smirked. Juza scowled aware that Banri was just playing with him.  


After a few songs Juza managed to find his voice and rivalled Banri at his Karaoke talent. Like every date it ended up in a tight competition each getting a point when the other person was annoyed enough. Eventually they stopped, evenly tied and noticeably hungry.  
“What’s the time?” Juza asked.  
“Umm 9:30 pm.” Banri whistled surprised. They managed to grab a bit of food before coming over but not enough for dinner.  
“Wanna eat out?” Banri pointed at quaint western restaurant. Juza shrugged both going inside. Of course, the restaurant was a highly rated expensive one even looking at the prices made Juza’s head spin but Banri looked completely comfortable.  
“What’s good?” Juza had been staring at the menu for 2 minutes sand still couldn’t make sense of must of it.  
“This and this, they’re very sweet.” Juza’s mouth did start to water but he coulnd’t pay for this.  
“By the way it’s my treat there’s no way you could afford a full meal with your pocket money I’ll pay.” Banri placed a hand on top of Juza’s a gentle smile on his face. Juza nodded sighing.  


An hour later they were out holding hands and walking through the darkened streets of Veuldo way.  
“Was it good?” Banri grinned knowing the answer.  
“Nah.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Just kidding.” Juza kissed Banri.  
“I hate you-” With a clap of thunder the rain suddenly started to pour full force.  
“The heck?” They took shelter under a closed building annoyance evident in both their face.  
“Kinda ruined the mood.” Banri sighed before he smirked.  
“No one’s around us, right?” Juza already knew this was going to get them told off but then again it was 11:00 pm.  
“Yeah why?”  
“Let’s be like those cliché couples in those movies.” Banri grinned from ear to ear. Juza went absolutely red before shaking his head.  
“Kay.” It was soft a gentle but enough for Banri. Banri tugged on his arm pulling him away from shelter as they both danced around in the rain laughing. At one point their phones rang again for what would be the 100th time this evening but they didn’t answer instead running around the streets holding hands and sharing chaste kisses.  


It must have been several hours later when a car pulled up on Veouldo streets. At first, they didn’t car, but it wasn’t long before they recognized the car.  
“That’s Sakyo’s!” Banri exclaimed. The couple looked at each other and ran off into an alleyway giggling.  
“It’s 1:30 am.” Both boys looked across too see Sakyo Omi and Izumi standing underneath an umbrella annoyed/worried.  
“We’re fine.” Banri laughed practically attaching him self too Juza.  
“You’ll catch a cold like this hurry up and get into the car!” Sakyo ordered they both shrank a little walking towards the car together.  
Back in Mankai the boys huddled up in their heated bedroom the pitter pattering of the rain slowing down as they laid there huddled up.  
“Hey Juza?” Banri whispered sleepily. He received a hum in response.  
“Let’s do this again sometime.” Juza kissed the shorter grinning before they both drifted off too sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me if I should change any of the tags and what you think feedback is appreciated.


End file.
